


Going in Circles

by creepy_shetan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Demon hunting without a map. Could be set during DMC5.(Originally posted 2020/12/1 as a fill for a prompt.)
Relationships: Griffon & Shadow & V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Going in Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



"This place is a maze," Nero muttered. Sure, it was fun at first, but he knew he'd been here before. He was eager to move on to bigger and badder things to kill.

"Breadcrumbs not working?" called a voice from above. "Shoulda used string."

Griffon circled Nero, drawing his gaze to where V and Shadow rounded a corner.

V prodded a demon corpse with his cane.

" _We_ killed these."

" _What?!_ " Griffon took a closer look. "Damn. That's your handiwork, all right," he added to Shadow. Shadow growled in response and kept walking.

"Not just me, then," said Nero. " _Fan_ tastic."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, getting lost in a dangerous place  
> The theme: 33 words (or any multiple of 33)  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1153972.html?thread=116513460#t116513460).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I'd tag this as a drabble if it had one more word. Alas. (Italicizing part of a word makes AO3 count that word twice. The things you learn by accident, haha.)


End file.
